May I Keep This Dance Forever?
by ChoButterfly
Summary: A Christmas story sure to lighten your spirits... Yea, that's a bunch of balogna. Actually, it's just another ponderous story on how Usagi and Mamoru got together...


Title ~ May I Keep This Dance Forever?  
Author ~ JuBunny  
Rating ~ PG  
Disclaimer ~ Nope, don't own anything related to Sailor Moon, sadly! I wish I did, but I don't... But, if you do still persist to sue, you'd only get about 50 cents.. Yup, I'm one of those ol' starving authors... ^^;;  
AN ~ Minna! Yet another completely odd and strange story by yours truly! My, it's been so long since I first wrote fanfics! I really have been working on some long stories lately, but I found this one using up my computer space (how dare it!), and I thought it could always end up okay! Oh, and the beginning of this story is exactly the same as another story I'm working on, just with a different twist! When I post it up, I'm hoping some of you will notice the changes! But, hey, I do hope to get some more e-mails my way *hint, hint, wink, wink*... If I could get e-mails outta my first story, My One And Only, then I should get some that have to do with this story! Just e-mail me at: jubunny@sailormoon.org! But, for now, enjoy the story!   
3 And hugglez! ~ JuBunny  
  
  
May I Keep This Dance Forever?  
By JuBunny  
  
~*~  
  
May I keep this dance forever?  
One I shall always remember.  
Your gentle touch, your sweetest kiss,  
Could but one dance have brought all of this?  
  
~*~  
  
A hot tear slipped down her cheek, resting gently on the edge of her chin, before she brushed a sleeve up against her rosy cheek, ridding her face of the crystalline droplet. Usagi let out a muted sob, sniffling gently, so as to not awaken her parents, who lay dormant in their room. Much unlike their daughter.  
She rubbed her bloodshot eyes with her fists, her chest violently rising and falling in strangled gasps. She fell, lying in a fetus-like position on her bed, pulling her knees up to her chest, before commencing with her rapid tears and painful crying. Her eyes were widely opened, gazing into nothing but the pitch-black night and tormenting memories.  
'Damn you, Mamoru, you idiot. Why did you have to do this to me? Why did you have to be so incredibly wonderful? Why couldn't you be horrible to others, instead of me? You tease me so, but I can't help but think of you every single day. Why do you torture me like this?' Usagi thought, clenching her hands into fists of aggravation, pummeling her pillow aggressively, before falling obedient to her tears.  
"Why?" she whispered, almost inaudibly, before softly crying herself into a morbid and restless sleep.  
~*~  
  
May we meet embrace someday?  
Will your love be there to stay?  
If our dance won't always be endeavored,  
Can I keep it in my heart forever?  
  
~*~  
  
The gentle wind brushed up against Usagi's cheek, as she wrapped her arms tightly around her body. Her feeble attempt at comfort and warmth did her no good, as the horrippilation soon formed on her skin. She shivered slightly, her body shadowed by the trees that encompassed the paved sidewalks. The autumn sun hung high in the sky above, making it a gentle and cold day. The city of Tokyo was alive with beautifully colored leaves of red, orange, brown, the city packed with tourists and local residents of the Crossroads district. Still, Serena felt more alone and depressed as ever.  
The blonde sighed softly, walking briskly to the Crown Arcade. She had promised to meet her three fellow friends, Makoto, Ami, and Rei there, and she was already rather late. Her steps quickened slightly, as she remembered the last time she had been late. Rei, of course, fumed with rage, barking out words of disapproval. Serena cringed, shaking her head slightly. She did not want that to happen again. And so, her shoes clicked loudly against the cement pavement, her flaxen hair streaming out in waterfalls behind her. Her eyes danced upon the door of her destination, just a mere foot away. She jogged up to the door to the Crown, swinging it open in one brief motion. A ringing of bells softly echoed, mingled with the voices of the many customers and people in the building.   
Usagi searched around for a sign of her friends, or more importantly, a half-animal-like Rei. She found none of the two, glad of the fortune of not encountering the latter. She searched around for any sign of them, walking about aimlessly in the crowd that filled the arcade.  
Usagi's eyes stopped, as they firmly rested on a crown of heavenly ebony hair. Her heart jumped against her ribs violently, as she held her breath. Mamoru sat in front of her, chatting away with the owner of the Crown, Motoki Furuhata. His aquatic eyes shone and sparkled with vivacity, as he smiled softly.  
Well, that smile just about did it.  
Usagi's heart melted to pieces, as she gazed longingly at Mamoru, never letting a moment pass by without her eyes on him. A pain crept up in her chest, full of sorrow and want, as she realized that she could never have him.  
'No, Usagi, don't get started. He hates you, you hate him. There's nothing more... Nothing between us,' she thought painfully, her eyes falling to the cold marble floor of the arcade. Her cornflower blue eyes filled up with tears, before she shook them away.  
"Usagi-chan! Over here!" a voice called out, warm and compassionate. Usagi turned her head around, and was faced with a smiling Makoto, a shy, loving Amy, and a fuming Rei.  
"What on Earth were you doing, Usagi? We've been looking for you forever!" Rei snapped, the fire in her eyes burning with anger and vividness. "Do you know how worried I was about you?" she whispered, so that only the three girls encircling her could hear.  
Usagi bowed her head down, mumbling, "Forgive me, everyone. I'm sorry. But... You see, I kind of got distracted..." She tried to explain, but Makoto broke in.  
"Ooh! Is it a guy, Usagi?" she blurted out, her emerald eyes sparkling with mischief. Her eyes searched the counter for any boys that she could find, as she finally turned her head back to Usagi. "It's Motoki, isn't it?" she asked coyly, grinning in satisfaction at Usagi's bewildered look.  
Usagi stumbled with her words, carefully thinking before she said them. "Um, yeah, Makoto, you guessed it! Ssh, but don't tell!" she whispered, her voice filled with undetectable sarcasm. She hated to lie to her friends, but they could never understand. Nobody could, Not even Usagi herself could understand how she had fallen for the handsome, smart, wonderfully fantastic Mamoru Shields.  
Makoto giggled, quite positive that she had heard the most secretive of secrets ever. Her face was filled with a childish grin, sly and humorous, as she punched Usagi gently on the shoulder, winking.  
A fraudulent smile was placed on Usagi's lips, as she laughed feignly, gaining the attention of mischievous smiles from her friends. Her eyes quickly flashed on Mamoru, just hoping that she could take in one more glance of his wonder, just for one last time. Unfortunately, as she turned to look at him, Mamoru's eyes had locked with hers, almost as if he had been waiting for Usagi to look at him one more time. She quickly turned her head away, but it was done in vain. She could feel his eyes drill into the back of her neck, her cheeks flustered and red. Why, oh why, couldn't he just once leave her be?  
"Odango! What an honor, to be graced by your clumsy presence!" Mamoru's voice rang out, making Usagi cringe. She let a groan of frustration escape her lips, as she felt Mamoru gently tug on one of her pigtails. Usagi turned around, her face red with embarrassment and anger as she glared at Mamoru.  
"Oh, just leave me alone, Mamoru! Can't you find somebody else to bother?" Usagi countered, furrowing her brow into a frown. She stuck out her lower lip in a pout, scowling all the while. Mamoru laughed, smiling coyly at Usagi. He reached out, gently grabbing her chin in his hand, before pulling her face close to his. His breath fell on her cheeks, sweet and warm, as Usagi shivered with numbness. She was a mere inches away from his wild, grinning face, and she couldn't bear it.  
"Did you ever know how adorable you look when you're mad?" he whispered, his eyes pouring into her heart, almost as if he could read her mind. Almost as quickly as he had reached for her face, he pulled away, leaving a shocked and blushing Usagi staring blankly at him, her mouth agape. He turned to the three other girls, smiling.  
"Hello, ladies, Rei," Mamoru said calmly, nodding his head at the girls. Rei simply melted, staring at him with wonder and awe.  
"Oh.. Mamoru... Hello..." Rei said dreamily, swooning over the raven-haired man. Makoto would later remember that she had noticed that Rei was drooling. But that was to happen much later at a very festive sleepover.  
"Mamoru," Amy acknowledged quietly, bowing her head down as a sign of respect. Mamoru smiled and turned, leaving a final grin for Usagi to ponder on, before exiting the arcade.  
"Ooh, how can he be so mean to you, Usa? What's worse, you let him get away with it! If I were you, he'd be as squashed as a package of mashed potatoes!" Makoto growled, her eyes like tiny slits upon her face.  
Usagi shrugged, turning her head away from the frivolous pack of girls, and letting her eyes search out for even the smallest glimpse of a green blazer, or a pair of haunting blue eyes. She found neither, and turned back to her friends.  
"So, Rei, please do inform us on why you persisted on calling a meeting?" Amy questioned intelligently, flipping through the pages of an extremely big book. "I have to get at least ten chapters ahead, if I ever want to properly study for the test next week," she commented, pushing up on the bridge of her glasses with her fingers.  
A smile lit up on Rei's face, as she giggled with excitement. She extracted four small pieces of paper from her pocket, displaying them to the three others. "I overheard someone talking about a certain 'Christmas' party this month, so I took the liberty of making Chad go out and buy a few tickets!" She exclaimed, a childish giggle escaping from her ruby lips. "And the best part? You have to dress up!" she squealed, casting questioning glances at Amy, Makoto, and Usagi. "Please?"  
"Oh, all right, I suppose I'll go.." Amy moaned, obviously rather wanting to sit at home and study. Her eyes fell down into the depths of the book yet again, as all that could be seen of her now was the top of her outrageously blue hair, which had once been black. But due to a freakish lab accident, was forever left a deep azure.  
"Count me in!" Makoto said cheerfully, beaming. She wrapped her arm around Usagi's shoulder, pulling her in close. "What about you, Sere? Come with us!" she said cheerfully, throwing a smile towards Usagi.  
"Well..." Usagi mumbled, in attempt to form an excuse for not going.  
"There'll be food!" Rei chided, jumping in front of Usagi to gain her attention. All of a sudden, Usagi's face lit up immensely, as she licked her lips.  
"Food?" she quietly whispered, almost as if in a trance. The three girls around her nodded, as Usagi leapt into the air.  
"Count me in!"  
  
~*~  
  
You drive me insane, you turn me mad,  
And still you're the love I've always had.  
Can we dance a little longer,  
Dance a little longer tonight?  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on, Motoki... This kind of stuff is for little kids!" Mamoru grumbled, raising an eyebrow at his friend. His cerulean eyes stared at the ground of Motoki's apartment, stretched along a leather couch. He gazed back up at Motoki, a discouraged look written across his face. In response, Motoki waved his finger at him.  
"No it's not immature! Heck, this is the best way to meet ladies, you know! And, it's fun to dress up! Loosen up a bit, will you? Gosh, you're the most uptight guy I know! Have you ever once thought of doing something simply for fun?" Motoki exclaimed, frustrated, as he threw his arms into the air.   
Mamoru shook his head, his brows knotted up. "No, it's just that... I'm not into that kind of stuff. And, what if somebody sees me? You know it'd get out, and..." Mamoru stumbled with his words, running a hand through his jagged ebony hair.  
"And you're nervous because Usagi's friends are going, and you think she might be there too," Motoki cut him off, crossing his arms over his chest. Well, that was one way of putting it...  
Mamoru couldn't think of anything to say. Motoki was right, he was concerned over whether or not Usagi would be there. But why? He had never thought he'd care if he met up with that wonderful, beautiful... No, no... How could he think of such things? Usagi was an immature, whining little brat. All she did was complain and whine all the time, and argue with him, of course. But still....  
"You like her, don't you? A lot," Motoki questioned, a smile crossing his face as if he'd just discovered the world's biggest secret. And perhaps he had, because he figured it out far before Mamoru had.  
Again, Mamoru didn't know what to say. Again, Motoki was right. Good grief, was Andrew psychic or what? Still, all that Mamoru could think of at the moment was that delicious figure, those shimmering aqua eyes, and that spin of flaxen hair, all curled exquisitely into magnificent buns, adorning her head. Then, he felt a hand lightly smack him atop the head. He shook out of his dream, flinging back into reality like a rubber band.  
"You do! You're head over heels in love with Usagi Tsukino, and I figured it out! I rock, I rock!" Motoki exclaimed, breaking into a dance that proved quite humorous. Mamoru could not help but laugh at his mature-looking friend wiggle his hips and flare his arms at his sides. Mamoru shrugged, turning a flaring red. Motoki stopped his grooving, solemnly stared at Mamoru, and let a huge grin cross his face.  
Motoki stared Mamoru down, grabbed his hands, and drug him towards the door of his apartment. "Mamoru, we better hurry up and get you a costume... Tonight is the party! And we for sure won't miss such a great chance to see Usagi!"  
  
~*~  
  
Will you be there, to cloud my fears?  
To dry away the empty tears.  
Just to hold me a little longer,  
To make our hearts grow stronger.  
  
~*~  
  
"Usagiiiiii! I've got the costumes!" Rei called out, heavily laden with an assortment of bundles and bags. She impatiently jumped from foot to foot, waiting for the door to the temple to be opened. She was greeted with a pair of beady blue eyes, blonde hair, and two other equally excited girls. They opened the door for Rei, allowing her to exhaustedly dump the bags on the floor.  
"Did you get them, Rei?" Usagi questioned, her lips pulled into a questionable pucker. Rei nodded, a smile arching her ruby lips. Tenderly, she plucked five small bags from the jumble, handing them to each girl. The fifth one, though, was a mystery to the three others.  
"What's the last one for, Rei?" Makoto asked, poking a finger at the stuffed yellow pouch. Rei tossed her hair to the side, her sharp violet eyes resting on the parcel.  
"Oh, I met a girl at the costume store. She was really nice, and I asked her if she wanted to come to the party with us! Her name is Minako, and she'll be here soon enough," Rei replied, her eyes flying back up to the trio that stood before her.   
Almost as if on cue, the door slid open, squeaking on its hinges ever so slightly. A red bow and a pair of cornflower eyes poked through the tiny opening in the door, shy and nervous.  
"Rei?" The girl, along with a thick British accent, whispered, "It's me, Minako"  
Rei smiled, ushering the girl in with her hands. "Come on in, Minako! Time to get dressed for the big party!"  
  
~*~  
  
Your loving face, so close to mine,  
If only I could stop all time.  
Just give me a chance; just give me your heart,  
And never again shall our minds and soul part.  
  
~*~  
  
"Eegads, Rei! This is much too revealing, and the fabric is just... My! I rather do admire the way it shines in the light, though, don't you?" A blue siren of the sea called out, a tight azure silk dress adorning her body. She rubbed her turquoise lips together, her see-through sleeves reflecting in the light.  
"It looks adorable, Amy!" Makoto, now a green forest sprite, responded, her short green skirt and puffy sleeves making her seem much younger in age, yet still as beautiful as ever. She danced on the tips of her curly shoes, giggling and floating around the temple room. She turned her head around, her eyes resting on a fiery genie.  
Minako twirled around, masquerading as Aphrodite, a Greek Goddess. Long curls of blonde hair enwrapped her head to form a crown, as the loose-fitting golden dress accentuated her curves and showed off her eyes.  
"Splendid, all of you!" The genie, Rei, exclaimed, clapping her hands adorned with bracelets together. She marveled over her good taste in costumes, eyeing each girl with a look of pride. Suddenly, she darted across the room, knocking on the door to yet another room. "Usagi! Are you ready yet?" she yelled, her impatient face masked by a stretch of scarlet material. She heard bumping and frustrated walking on the other side of the door.  
"Rei! I can't wear this! It won't look good on me, and... I just can't!" a muffled voice whined. Rei dug the heel of her shoe into the ground, her hands drifting on her hips. "You're dressed, are you not?" she hissed, getting an almost unheard 'yes' as an answer. "Usagi Tsukino, I am utterly appalled and offended that you refuse the costume I presented to you. Furthermore, young lady, you are accused of lying, since I know that the outfit could not possibly look bad on you. Now, you're going to wear it, whether you like it or not!" Rei announced, sweeping her hand over the doorknob and thrusting the door open.  
"Wow...."  
  
~*~  
  
Angel in the night,  
I long to hold you tight.  
To keep you however,  
So can I have this dance forever?  
  
~*~  
  
"Got your costume on yet, Mamoru?" Motoki said, a tone of impatience stinging his words. Clad in a knight's shining (yet utterly cheap plastic ^^;;) suit of armor, he rocked his body from side to side on the balls of his feet.  
"Yeah, yeah, hold on a second, will you?" A gruff voice answered from inside of Motoki's bathroom, tired and tense. A few seconds later, out stepped Mamoru Chiba, now better known as Tuxedo Mask's identical look-alike. Makes you wonder...  
"Looking good, pal! Now, let's knock 'em down..." Motoki joked, tugging at his friend's arm. The two exited the building rather hastily, Andrew practicing his pick-up lines all the way to the party.  
  
~*~  
If but one moment existed,  
Would it be that our love has subsisted?  
A touch of your hand, a glance of your smile,  
Makes me dream that you could love me for a while.  
~*~  
  
Before the four girls stood an angelic sculpture. Curled flaxen locks fell over a pair of sky-blue eyes, enhanced only by a slight brush of pink on the lips and her eyes. Long, shimmery strands of material melted around her body, pooling in a waterfall at the base of her feet. The silver-pink dress accentuated every of her curves, like water upon her porcelain frame. Behind her, silver wings gently grew from her back, glittering with every angle of the sun. Pools of her hair fell down to the ground, the rest of it raised and curled upon her head like a halo. Nobody could breathe, as the angel stood before them in all of her glory.  
"Usagi..." Makoto was the first to speak, her eyes wide in gentle surprise. She reached a hand forward, almost as if to touch the strong aura that was emanating from within the angel.  
Usagi blushed, her eyes flying down to stare at the rather bland tiles on the floor. She was then greeted with a mixture of voices, all chattering and complimenting in a jumble of words.  
'Maybe, just maybe, Mamoru will be at the party. Then, just then, he might notice me," Usagi thought to herself, being dragged outside to Chad's car, whose owner was driving the girls to the party. She was rushed inside the car without even paying the slightest attention to what she was doing. Even the car ride there was nowhere near where her attention was.  
Her mind was on somebody else.  
  
~*~  
  
Maybe, just maybe, I pray with all my might,  
Somehow, just somehow, you'll see me tonight.  
And then, if not ever,  
We'll dance a dance forever.  
  
~*~  
  
The music blared inside the ballroom, thousands of huddled groups and people dancing and moving, sitting and talking. The noise gathered in the corners of the room drowned out the music with no effort whatsoever. A group of young girls danced and sang on a stage, providing live entertainment for the party. Mamoru and Motoki were expectably close to the punch bowl, talking in hushed tones and attempting to search out for a certain few group of girls. Namely, Usagi, Rei, Amy, and Makoto, or whomever else fortune brought with them.   
"Hey handsome, wanna dance?" A masked young lady walked up to Mamoru, running her hand on the fabric of his clothes. She looked up at him, her fiery maroon eyes and red hair curling around her shoulders giving him the impression that she wouldn't take no for an answer. Well, she wasn't Usagi, that was for sure. And what was she doing, slinking up to him and being so blunt like that? Mamoru glared down at the girl, opening his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Andrew, who had stuck himself in-between the two.  
"Umm, my friend here has two left feet, but I'd be glad to dance..." Motoki consequently mumbled, giving the girl an earnest smile.  
The girl cocked her head to the side. "Motoki-san?" she asked, peering more curiously at him now than before. She took her mask off, revealing a very pretty, young face, and tumbles of mouse-brown curls.  
"Reika!" Motoki exclaimed, raising his arms in the air. "Long time no see!"  
And they commenced in a long conversation, which lead to a dance, which lead to a date. All the while, Mamoru stood behind them, slightly irritated. He slunk further into the shadows of the colossal dancing room, not wishing to be bothered by a single girl for the hundredth time that night. He sighed, digging his hands into his pockets, peering through the slits of his velvet mask for any glimpse at blonde pigtails. None. He leaned up against the wall, annoyed and wanting to go home. Ahead of him danced Motoki and Reika, content and submerged in their own world. Laughter and noise ricocheted off the walls, as Mamoru tried desperately to blend in with the shadows in the corner of the intersecting walls.   
It was not very long before he noticed the thick silence that loomed in the room. He looked up, a slight bit ruffled and confused to say the least. His heart stopped beating. In the doorway stood five angelic girls, so beautiful and exquisite were they that nobody spoke a single word. They stood at the entrance, the perfect likeliness of a Cinderella fairy-tale. They glided down the staircase, silent and solemn, with rosy smiles growing on their cheeks. The music started up yet again, with almost all eyes on the beautiful ladies.  
Mamoru guessed their identities. A genie, an elf or some sort of sprite, a siren, a Greek goddess, and... He stopped. His angel. It was the perfect image of her, an cherub with a golden halo of hair, shimmery dress and lips, and heavenly complexion. Curls of hair licked at her face, teasing his thoughts and his senses. It had to be her. It had to be Usagi. Of course, minus the youthful stature around her. She was now more mature, more regal and precious, like a carved sculpture of porcelain. He thought that she would break at any touch. He could no longer stand it, his feet dragging his body closer and closer to where she stood with her companions. But... wait. What if she knew it was him, if she could see behind his mask who he truly was? Rejected him? Or worse, ridiculed him for even thinking about being around her, for wanting her. For loving her? Would she?  
Too late now. She laughed, talking with her friends, spinning a lock of hair in her fingers. Carelessly, she walked off, away from her group of friends, becoming lost in her own thoughts. She must have realized that she was lost, because a sudden look of panic swept over her face. She whipped her head around, as if by some strange twist of fate, her passionate eyes meeting with Mamoru's. He felt his stomach churn and twist, his sapphire eyes not believing what he saw. He could barely breathe, much less think of anything but those eyes. So pure, so innocent. So... Familiar, in some strange sense.   
Usagi's heart pounded against her ribcage. Who was this masked man, whom she felt she knew so well? A strange feeling of remembrance flooded her, his eyes like a window to his soul. She was transfixed with him, shaken out of her world into his. What was this feeling? She felt her palms become sticky, clenched into fists near her sides, her mouth went dry, and her stomach did leaps and twists inside of her...  
  
~*~  
  
Is love the spinning?, they forever ask,  
With you such a laborious task,  
As your eyes search deeply,  
Search deeply into mine.  
  
~*~  
  
"Usagi!" Rei repeated for the fifth time, attempting to find and gain the girl's attention. 'Where is that little...' She thought to herself, unsuccessful in her search. "Usagi!" 'I swear, when I get my hands on her, I'll show her what it REALLY feels like to be missing...!' She combed through the crowds peering in each and every direction. Finally, she found a mass of blonde hair, growling mischievously to herself. She reached out a hand, and tugged... Hard.  
"Gaaaah!" Came the response. The girl turned around, and glared at Rei in shock. It wasn't Usagi. "What is your problem?" she screamed, throwing her arms into the air. Rei slowly backed off, apologizing profusely, as she escaped from the raging girl.  
Rei scowled to herself, suddenly peering over a ghost's shoulder to find whom she had been looking for. She lay only a few feet away... "Usagi!" Rei bellowed, tugging on a tiny tendril of hair that dangled on Usagi's back.  
Usagi jumped like a frightened rabbit. She wheeled around, her eyes wide in shock. There, she met with a fuming Rei. She felt the strands of her hair stretch tighter and tighter in Rei's grasp, and let out a meek squeal.  
"Oops."  
  
~*~  
  
After a few seconds of apologizing to Rei, and after quite a bit of ecstatic yelling, Usagi turned around slightly, suddenly remembering the stranger with whom she'd encountered. But... Where was he? He had disappeared! Noticing Usagi's sudden silence, Rei curiously peeked over her shoulder to find nothing but the dozens upon dozens of people who seemed wrapped up in their own conversations and thoughts.  
"What are you looking at?" Rei whispered, poking a finger on her friend's shoulder. Usagi hesitated, sighing as she turned around to face Rei. He was nowhere to be found.  
"Oh, nothing, I just thought I saw somebody..." Usagi replied, a feign smile occupying her face. She quickly changed the subject, clasping Rei's arm and dragging her over to the punch bowl, where Makoto, Amy, and Minako had already become acquainted with several boys.  
  
~*~  
  
Oh, why did Rei have to pop up at such a time? Mamoru dashed amongst the crowd, angry with himself for even thinking of winning over Usagi. 'She was standing right there... And Rei had to stick her nose in it!' He thought angrily, his fists clenched tightly as he ran away from her, from her scent, her smile, and her eyes. He just had to get her out of his head. No longer could he stand the searing pain that ran through him like a fire burns through a wicker candle. He somehow found himself outside on the balcony, his thoughts streaming through his mind, making his head throb, and eyes grow misty. He buried his head in his hands, his mind ablaze with only her. How could one girl possibly do so much to him?  
  
~*~  
  
I'd brave the ends of time,  
Is loving you such a crime?  
To give me your heart is all I ask,  
All eternity's secrets I shall unmask.  
  
~*~  
  
"It was lovely meeting you, Masahiro, but if you would excuse me... " Usagi said pointedly, tossing a smile at the young man, before turning on her heels and practically running. 'Nice guy,' Usagi thought, 'But too... Pushy. Not at all like Mamo-ch... Uh, no!'. She shook the thought out of her mind. 'Not again...'  
The lights dimmed out in the ballroom. Everyone seemed to stop dancing, turning their attention to the stage. A young man, in his late twenties, raised a microphone to his mouth. "And now, ladies and gentlemen..." he began, his voice echoing throughout the hushed listeners. "I present to you the Children's Christmas Choral, singing some lovely Christmas songs! Thank you!" A roar of applause filled the hall, as the man stepped off the stage. A rush of tiny feet were heard, as a large group of children were herded onto the stage.  
'Hark! the Herald Angels sing! ...'  
Usagi shook her head, not at all in the mood for watching the little children sing. She turned around, and slipped through the crowd. Usagi just had to find a place to be alone. She squirmed and pushed, trying to find a solitary spot, as the voices boomed behind her with song. Aha! She spotted out a door that lead to an outside extension of the building, and couldn't see anyone remotely near it. She smiled, rushing over to the door, and ever so quietly opening it. Being the 'angel' that she was, she slammed the door shut behind her, her back sprawled across it, as if somebody were following her.  
"Running away from the crowd?" A voice called out from the darkness. Usagi spun around, shocked. She could find nobody. A look of panic streaked her face. Abruptly, a figure slid out of the darkness from the corner of her eye.   
"Who's there?" she asked, her voice high-pitched and nervous. A hand clamped over her shoulder. Usagi let out a muffled shreik, pivoting on the ball of her foot. Her face was inches away from the man whom she had encountered inside the ballroom a few hours ago. She gasped. She felt his steely blue eyes meet with hers once again, and she shook.  
"Hush, it's okay. Pardon me for scaring you... I didn't mean to," he said apologetically, his hand still resting on her collar. She turned crimson, her eyes falling to the floor. Falling away from his grasp, she drifted to the edge of the balcony, resting her elbows on the edge of it. The wind played with her hair, making it stream out behind her. Mamoru heard her sigh, as he walked over to her, resting his body over the balcony edge.  
"I apologize for disturbing you. I just had to get away from the noise..." Usagi mumbled, the stars in the night sky reflecting on her eyes. She dropped her head down, and then turned to look at the masked man. He gave her a sweet smile, her heart drumming inside her so loudly that she was quite sure he could hear it.  
"I understand what you mean... But surely, shouldn't you be out there dancing with the man of your dreams?" Mamoru asked, positive that she had no clue whatsoever who he really was behind his mask. To this statement, Usagi looked hurt, closing her eyes. Mamoru mentally bashed himself for asking such a question. "I'm sorry, forgive me, I just..." he said, angry at himself.  
Usagi brushed a hand at him. "It's okay. He never showed. Anyway, I don't think he feels the same way I do about him," she breathed, stealing a quick glance at the man. Mamoru never showed up. Typical of him, she thought bitterly, returning her face to meet with the stranger's mask and concealed eyes. Those eyes...   
"I'm sure he does, such a lovely girl like you could never not be liked. Still, why talk of such sad things? Who are you, and what are you doing here by yourself? I thought I saw you come in with several friends," he commented, brushing up against Usagi's arm lightly. She turned to face him, blushing under his eyes.  
"My name doesn't really matter, but I ditched my friends because I just wanted to be by myself for a little bit..." Usagi replied, fiddling with her fingers. She felt the man's gaze study her. Strangely, she felt at ease with him, as if she'd known him for an eternity.  
Mamoru looked distressed. "I'm very sorry for bothering you, if you wanted be alone, I'll just leave..." he continued, slowly standing to his full height. He felt a hand reach out and grab his. Usagi stood in front of him, her eyes pleading, in a sense.  
"Oh no! Please, don't leave, by all means.. You're not bothering me," she exclaimed, feeling dwarfed by the man's height. Mamoru smiled at her again, and she could feel a blush creep onto her cheeks. They simply stared at each other, eyes locked.  
After a few minutes of heavy reticence, Mamoru broke the silence. "Hey, why don't I take you back in, and we can just dance a little, eh? The two lonely social recluses, what do you say to that?" he joked, offering her a smile that could melt any girl's heart.  
Good lord... That smile could melt any girl's heart... Usagi thought to herself, speechless. She nodded her head, and let the man whisk her back into the ballroom. He opened the door, bowing. "My lady," he said, peering up to smile at Usagi, as he extended out a hand. He motioned for her to enter. She gratefully took the hand that he had extended. He pulled her under the shining lights of the ballroom.  
The soft tune of 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas' lolled the crowd to a quiet hum, floating inside Usagi's ears like a gentle breeze. Mamoru gently wrapped his arms around her waist, as her hands fell over his shoulders. They rocked themselves into a steady beat. Mamoru rested his head on hers, Usagi letting her head fall on his strong chest. Utter serene peace washed over them. It was then that Mamoru noticed the mistletoe above them. He stroked his hand over her hair, suprised that Usagi said nothing. She was too content in his arms, a strange feeling draining her mind of any sane thoughts. She was merely doing things by impulse now, doing things by her heart. Even if Mamoru wasn't there, this stranger was just so much like him...  
"Usako," he whispered into Usagi's ear, letting his lips linger on her earlobe for a second. She looked up at him, shocked.  
"What did you just call me...?" she whispered, her eyes wide. She watched, startled as the mask slowly peeled from the man's face. Familiar eyes matched the tanned skin and ebony hair. At once, she realized who it was. "Mamoru...?" she said again, confused. He placed a finger to her lips, suppressing her voice.  
"Just hush, please, Usako..." Mamoru spoke, his eyes turning upwards. Usagi's eyes did so too. She saw the mistletoe berries hanging inches above their heads. She felt Mamoru's hands gingerly cup her chin, as his thumbs rubbed her cheeks. She couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. "Just let me remember this dance forever..." he murmured huskily, bringing his face close to his. She could feel his breath tingle on her lips. And then, they met. His lips made their way to hers and he kissed her. He merely brushed his lips up against hers, and then they were gone. He pulled his face away from hers, taking in her entire face. So calm, so serene... Angelic. He caught himself staring into those blue orbs again, lost in a fury of love and happiness. How could she possibly comprehend how much he loved her? Would she understand?  
Their foreheads touched. Usagi was shocked, a very red tint glazed her face. Her breath had been stolen away from her, Mamoru the bandit of her entire emotions. Her lips tingled, as her eyes reached out to the depths of Mamoru's sapphire eyes. She stood, wrapped in his arms, oblivious to the soft music that matched the milieu.  
"Usako, do you realize that the whole world is spinning around us?" Mamoru whispered, pulling Usagi tighter to him. Usagi shook like a rabbit in his arms, but found a comfort in them. He trailed his finger along her chin. "Oh, Usako, if only you could know how much I've loved you, ever since we first met. Oh, God, Usako..." he wrapped her fingers in his. Usagi looked up at Mamoru, tears rimming her eyes.  
"Mamo-chan... I think I know... I know how you feel, because I too love somebody, with all my heart..." Usagi sobbed quietly, burying her head into Mamoru's chest.  
Silence loomed in their ears.  
"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, jack frost nipping at your nose, Yuletide carols being sung by a choir, people dressed up as Eskimos..." The music drifted through the ballroom.  
Then, he heard it.  
"Aishiteru, Mamo-chan. Aishiteru..."  
  
~*~  
  
For only you could love me so,  
As we dance beneath moonglow.  
Our love shan't be severed,  
'Cause I'm keeping this dance  
Forever.  
  
Fin.  
  
  



End file.
